After the Battle
by mistressoflothlorien
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Ron has a confession for Harry. AU after the battle. One-shot. Slash.


**Author's Note: **This story has been hopping around my head for awhile now. I had to get it out.  
**Pairing: **Harry Potter x Ron Weasley  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **Slash. Don't like, don't read.  
I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not clever enough to claim something as amazing as Harry Potter.

* * *

Hours after Harry left the Headmaster's office, hours after he sat and grieved with the Weasleys, hours after he was assured and reassured that Hogwarts was once again safe, he finally allowed Hermione to shuffle him off to get some sleep in the Gryffindor Tower. He went only after he was promised by every professor or auror he could find that he'd be woken up if anything happened. Hermione promised to stay awake, to stand guard, just like they did while on the quest for the horcruxes. Harry nodded wearily at Hermione's promise, and went up to bed. He wondered vaguely if he should sleep in the sixth year's room or seventh.

Ron watched as Harry walked softly up the stairs. He watched with a small wrinkle of worry on his forehead. He itched to follow, to make sure Harry was safe.

Hermione watched Ron with a small, sad smile on her lips. She was the observant one of the group. She knew why that wrinkle of worry was on Ron's forehead. She sighed quietly, knowing what she had to do.

"Ron, go with him." She told Ron gently.

Ron looked at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Go. With. Harry. I know you want to. Just. Just go with him."

"Hermione?" Ron asked again.

"Good grief Ron! Stop being thick! You want to go with Harry. Go! I understand." Hermione said, exasperated. "I know Ron how you feel about him. I understand." She lied easily. It hurt, but she understood. She knew Ron hadn't felt anything when they kissed in the Room of Requirement. She had, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't force Ron into anything. She know how stupid that would be.

"How can you understand? I don't understand. I don't even know what's going on right now." Ron mumbled.

This time Hermione did roll her eyes. "Ronald Weasley. Get your arse up those stairs now. He needs you more than your need to understand things." She snapped at him. Ron knew better than to argue with her, especially when she had that look on her face. "I'll leave a change of clothes for you guys outside the room." She told him. He nodded and started towards the stairs.

* * *

Ron walked straight up to the Sixth year's room, knowing that's exactly where Harry would be. They weren't seventh years, not technically, and that would have mattered to Harry. Sure enough, Harry was sitting on his old bed, starring out the window. Ron stood in the door way and watched his best friend. He felt something curling in the pit of his stomach, something that made him want to wrap his arms around the bespectacled boy and never let him go.

"How long are you going to stand there like a creeper?" Harry asked, not looking away from the window.

"Probably about as long as you're going to stare out the window." Ron told him. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Don't." Harry said, as Ron opened his mouth. "Please don't ask if I'm ok. You know I'm not."

"I wasn't going to." Ron snapped, unsure why Harry's tone made him angry. "I was going to ask if you wanted me to go find Madam Pomfry to get you a sleeping potion. Or I could ask Hermione, I'm sure she has something in her bag."

"Oh. No, I'm… I'll survive. You can go back to Hermione now. I'm sure she needs her boyfriend now." Harry told him, still not looking at Ron.

"We're not. Not that it matters right now, but she and I. We're not." Ron mumbled, blushing for some reason.

"What do you mean, of course it matters. That's why we went through this hell, for love. So why wouldn't it matter that my best friends find love?" Harry asked, finally looking away from the window. He glared at Ron. "What else matters right now if not love?"

"We can talk about this later. Lets go to sleep." Ron pleaded.

"Ron. Why aren't you and Hermione together?" Harry asked again.

"I thought I felt something for her." Ron muttered, not looking at Harry. "I thought….but it wasn't….wrong best friend I guess." Ron felt his face flame up in embarrassment.

Harry didn't say anything for a minute, he just looked at Ron.

"But the thing with the locket? And the kiss in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Ron sighed. "I know. Err I don't know actually. All I know is that when I kissed her, it felt like kissing Mum. And it shouldn't feel like that right? And even though I love her, and all my family was here, during the fighting, all I could think about was you. Where you were, were you safe? When we couldn't find you….when you went to the damn forest, I nearly went crazy. Charlie and Bill had to hold me down to keep me from running after you." Ron told Harry. He paused to take a shaky breathe before continuing. "Then when I saw Hagrid carrying you….When I saw your body in his arms. I lost it. The only thing keeping me from doing something stupid was Hermione. She kept telling me to wait, that it wasn't over. That I'd have my chance to tell you how I feel." Ron looked up finally when he realized he had tears coming down his face.

"Ron. Lets go to sleep." Harry said, kicking off his dirty shoes. It hurt that Ron's confession just got ignored, but he got up anyways and moved towards his former bed. Harry grabbed his arm before he could get away. "No, with me. Please?" Harry asked quietly. Ron nodded and moved around to the other side of the bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled the blankets back. Once Harry slid under the blankets, Ron waved his wand to shut off the lights, and crawled into the bed next to Harry. The bed was too small for them to lay on their backs comfortably, so at first they laid back to back.

"Ron." Harry said, after a few moments of quiet. "All I could think about in the forest was how I'd never get to see you again. You and Hermione. Mostly you. But I had to do it. You understand that right? I had to go into that forest, to save you all. I should have done it sooner, then maybe Fred, and Remus….and everyone else…." Harry broke off, his body shaking from the silent tears coursing down his face. Ron turned around in the bed and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him tightly to his chest.

"Harry, you did save us all. Fred and Remus' deaths are not your fault. No one blames you." Ron told him, gripping the smaller boy tighter.

Harry turned, so he could look at Ron. "You don't blame me for Fred?" he asked softly.

"Harry you really are thick aren't you? You didn't kill Fred. Death Eaters did." Ron told him, getting angry again. "Now weren't you going to sleep?"

Harry leaned up, to look at Ron before nodding. "Yeah. I'm not sure I can sleep though."

"Well try." Ron told him.

"Ron." Harry said, quietly again. Ron looked down at him. "I was serious. You were all I could think about." and with that Harry stretched his head up and gently pressed his lips against Ron's. "Good night."

Ron smiled as Harry snuggled tighter against Ron's chest before he fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione walked into the dormitory in the morning, she smiled at the scene she saw. Harry and Ron were wrapped around each other, both sleeping peacefully. She set clean clothes for them on one of the extra beds and quietly walked out.

Ron heard the door shut as Hermione left and woke up. After glancing around, he realized why she had been in the dormitory and what she saw. He had Harry in a tight hold, their legs intertwined. Ron smiled, and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips, returning the kiss from last night.

"Mm that's nice." Harry teased, not opening his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I want to be woken up the same way tomorrow."

"We'll see. Come on. Lets get up." Ron told him. Harry opened his eyes and Ron could see the anguish and pain that filled Harry once again. "I'll be right beside you. The whole time. For as long as you need me."

"As long as I need you?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "What if I need you forever? What if I say you can't ever leave?"

"I'd say you were mental. But I'd like for you to try and send me away." Ron told him. "I'm yours Harry."

Harry smiled and got out of the bed. "Ok." He said simply, and climbed out of the bed.

They made their way downstairs to the common room, and looked immediately for Hermione. She was sitting in front of the fire, reading the Daily Prophet.

"About time you guys woke up. I was about to go throw you off the bed." she said, standing up. She walked over and threw her arms around Harry, pulling him in for a tight hug, then repeated the hug with Ron. "Ready to start rebuilding?" she asked. Harry reached for Ron's hand and gripped it tight then held his other hand to Hermione. Hermione smiled tenderly at both of them, at the love she saw in their eyes.

"Lets go." Harry said, and they walked out of the common room together.

* * *

Nineteen years later:

"Daddy! Why can't I go to Hogwarts too?" Nine year old Lily Potter-Weasley asked, pouting up at her father.

"Lily, you're too young. It'll be your turn soon. Now where is your Dad with your brothers" Harry asked, looking around for his other children. He took Lily's hand and started walking through the crowded platform.

"Harry!" a loud female voice called. "Harry We're over here!" Harry saw Hermione waving frantically.

"Come on Lils, there's Aunt Hermione." Harry guided his daughter over to his best friend. "Hermione, have you seen Ron with the boys?" Harry asked as Hermione gave him a hug.

"Yes, he and Viktor went to help load the trunks." Hermione said as she bend down to give Lily a hug. Soon enough the rest of their families gathered back together.

Ron went to Harry's side, smiling at his husband. "You'll never guess who is on the train!" He told Harry excitedly.

"Dad! You promised I could tell him!" Their eldest son, James whined.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine James. You tell him." Harry and Hermione laughed. They often joked that Harry had four children to take care of, instead of three.

"Papa! Teddy was on the train! And he was KISSING Victoire!" James told Harry, bouncing on his feet at the news.

"That's so sweet!" Lily sighed. Everyone was often amazed at what a romantic Lily turned out to be, raised in a house with all boys. Harry secretly blamed her Aunt Fleur for the girly influence. Harry just chuckled and left James talking with the rest of their family. He had noticed their younger son, Albus, standing near the back of their group.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Harry asked stooping down to look at his son. Albus bit his lip but didn't say anything. "Albus? Come on tell your papa what's wrong."

"Da. You're my Da, not papa." Albus told him breaking his silence. "I'm just worried. What if I get placed in Slytherin? Dad said he'd disown any of his family if they were in Slytherin."

Harry sighed. "Albus. If you get placed in Slytherin, then Slytherin gets an amazing addition to their house. And your father will not disown you. He'd find himself thrown out of the house faster than you can say Merlin's beard!" Harry glared at Ron from the distance, causing Albus to laugh. "Come on, lets go say bye to everyone." Harry offered his hand and Albus took it quickly.

Harry and Ron watched the train pulling away, taking two of their children on to Hogwarts. Silently Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Ready to go home?" Ron asked his husband and daughter. Lily nodded and squeezed in between her two dads, grabbing each of their hands.

"Daddy! Lets go!" Lily tugged Harry out of his thoughts. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Lets go home." Harry said. "I can't wait to find out which house Albus gets sorted into."

"As long as its not Slytherin." Ron muttered, causing Harry to glare at his husband again.

"It's ok if it is. As long as Albus is happy." Harry told him. "Come on you two. Home."

The three members of the Potter-Weasley family followed Hermione, Viktor and their son Hugo back through the gate of Platform 9 ¾ and happily made their way back home to wait anxiously for the letter announcing their son's house.

* * *

Reviews are love!


End file.
